Typically, power is distributed from an insulated overhead cable either by stripping a section of the cable and using a conventional connector, or alternatively, by using an insulation piercing connector (IPC). An IPC makes an electrical contact with the cable when a conducting portion of the IPC pierces the insulation of the cable. Power is drawn from the cable via a tap that is attached to the IPC.
A typical IPC provides for a single tap. This can be a disadvantage in a crowded urban environment where multiple taps are needed to supply power to multiple dwelling units.